The Hunt for Red Blobtober
The Hunt for Red Blobtober is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Class of 3000. Plot At the annual flea market, the students find Sunny Bridges' senior yearbook; Sunny notices they have it and quickly takes it away, accidentally leaving behind a map. Lil' D is convinced that Sunny is a pirate when he sees Sunny with a "hook hand" (actually a hanger stuck in his sleeve) and half off sunglasses (glasses with only one lens), and when Bianca spells his last name "Blidges" instead of "Bridges" and he yells "R! R! It's R! R, I say!". The students follow the map right from the Eight Track Shack (where they meet Lucius) to their classroom and wonder why they've never seen the X before. The janitor appears and tells them not to look for the thing that lives under the school, but they ignore him. Once under the school, they find a huge room full of chocolate treasure. They realize that it isn't the treasure and see a door from across the room and open it, upon which a giant blob jumps out. Right after that there is a brief Pac-Man-like montage (with Eddie making the infamous "Waka, waka, waka!" noises) and they run into Sunny, who told them an origin about it after they ran outside. In a flashback, Sunny and his band were rehearsing in the Westley school basement when suddenly the sloppy joe factory pipes and the toxic waste pipes burst. Sunny patched up the holes with his hair gel as an attempt, but some of the mix had already leaked out of the pipes. The toxic waste mixed with the sloppy joe slime and formed a giant blob. The flashback ends when Sunny's band decided to lock up the door and vowed never to speak of it again. Then Lil' D and the gang defeated it by turning it into a huge sloppy joe with funk music and selling it to the flea market, ending the episode. Quotes *'Woman': The sign says we should flee! Man: Run for you lives! *'People in Bus': Hi, Kam! *'Sunny': Anybody know where Cheddar Man is? Lil' D: Um... I think he's unavailable. (Cheddar Man is dressed like the witch from the Wizard of Oz) Cheddar Man: I'm evaporatin', I'm evaporatin'! What a hood, what a hood! (Cheddar Man rips off the witch outfit to reveal a Dorothy outfit) Cheddar Man: (while clicking his heels) There ain't no place like my crib, there ain't no place like my crib, there ain't no place like my crib. *'Sunny': Is there something going on I should know about? Because if there is, I should know about it. *'Eddie': Wow! That looks like Mount Rushmore, if our country was founded by psychedelic goofballs. *'Cheddar Man': There is no place like my crib. There is not place like my crib. *'Philly Phil': Huh, I never noticed that X before. Tamika: So how do we break through this X? Kam: I've got just the thing in my case. Madison: You gonna break though the X using music? Kam: Who said anything about music? (pulls jackhammer out of his case) *'Sunny': You can't just be running away from your problems. Eddie: Waka, waka, waka! Sunny: Cuz if you don't, that mistake will grow bigger and bigger until it turns into.. (Lil' D points behind Sunny. Sunny looks behind him) ...a giant blob!! *'Jan the' Janitor: What are you kids doing in here, ya'll? All: Nothing. Madison: Digging for treasure. Lil'D: Madison! * Efron: Designer labels, cheap. Kim: Cheap! That's my favorite price. *'Kam': At least nobody I know saw me. People on Bus: Hi, Kam! (Kam hides his face in his shirt as the bus drives away.) *'Sunny' (to Bianca): R! R, I say! Parrot: Sunny's a pirate. Do the math. *'Kam': (whistling) Oh he's so pretty. Does he talk? Parrot: Nope, just sits there and smiles like an idiot! *'Eddie': You know guys, as we stand here watching a 13-year old apply high grade explosives to a growling door, I'm starting to get second thoughts about... Philly Phil: Fire in the hole! (The door explodes) Eddie: Never mind. Trivia *Philly Phil is revealed to be thirteen years old when Eddie says "You know guys, as we stand here watching a 13-year old apply high grade explosives to a growling door, I'm starting to get second thoughts about--". *The blob is made of sloppy joes and radio active waste. *'Goof': In the part where everyone gets out of the mud, they are covered in it. But, when Tamika pushes Kam in the mud, they are clean. *The title is a reference to the novel The Hunt for Red October. '' *'Goof''': When Lucius claims not to have met Sunny before, Kam says that he has a tattoo on his chest, even though it's on his belly. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes